


On the Moons

by Borelo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borelo/pseuds/Borelo
Summary: 八神疾风擅长自我压抑不妨逃到月亮上吧献给卡疾我好爱你们两个
Relationships: Carim Gracia/Yagami Hayate
Kudos: 4





	On the Moons

审议台前，一身正蓝色将军服的卡莉姆与自己的恋人相对，端坐于圆桌的另一端。

身着棕色陆军军服的年轻二佐挺直地站立，主张着自己的诉求，语气坚决却难掩激动。

“我从不否认我身负的罪恶。”

又来了。卡莉姆盯着对方的领口里面黑色的底衫，心想疾风会不会有几分呼吸困难。

“但是，在足够公正的监督机制和力量限定的前提下，六课的成立应当拥有一个公允的机会。‘部队长’曾经的罪名不是搁置六课成立的良好理由。”

我从未当面否定过你对自己如此主张，如果这份负罪感能让你走下去。

“八神二佐，今天会议的主题并不是关于你的野心，有诉求的话到行政部门去申诉。你入局已经快十年了，不会连这点基本的常识都欠缺吧。”

“机动六课是目标明确，运作时期限定的实验性部队，并不是什么我的野心。”疾风耐着性子，“这些只要进入公开审查的手续就能够很清楚地明白。”

切，公开？先把你自己的档案公开吧！席间有人忿忿低语，传进了疾风的耳里。

“我劝你还是收敛一点。八神哟，你的官升得够快的了，才调来陆军没几年，就想争夺指挥权，被不听话的部下反噬是迟早的事。”手臂粗圆的男子一手摸着灰色的胡子，漫不经心的语气里面没有掩饰轻蔑，这段话引起了另外几名陆军尉官的窃笑。

“以八神二佐的功绩，升任指挥岗位是迟早的事情，不如说再迟下去只是资源配置的损失。我们都不瞎。”卡莉姆开口了。即使无意摆出上位者的姿态，她冷静的表情，璀璨的金发所带来的不凡气度只是增加了肩上穗带的说服力，令人望而却步。

“陆军方面给我的讯息一直是会充分地尊重八神二佐稀有的才能…还是说，你对你的位置早有不满，是想要示范一下，什么是‘不听话的部下’呢？”卡莉姆一字一顿道，“库帕二佐。”

男子被说中了痛处，面对这位并不熟知背景的高官，只好噤声。明明已经有上面的人撑腰了，八神有什么道理在一群尉官面前征求支持？是蠢，还是虚伪？他向来看不惯这种费力不讨好的态度，让他直反胃。

部队的事情根本没有人关心，都等着那个八神出笑话罢了。强大的魔力，未知的背景，她手里还有什么牌？这种散发不详气息的小丫头很快便会走向悲剧。他以自己几十年的摸滚打爬判断道。

直到散会，不再有人敢当面反驳，但也没有人在听疾风说话，席下的人只是又交流了一圈不好听的流言。卡莉姆心里明白，疾风也早已对这些置若罔闻。

当天下午，两人才又有机会见面。

卡莉姆在地面总部行政大楼的地下车库处只站了两分钟，便听到熟悉的脚步声快速接近。

“让你等了，卡莉姆。”还没看到对方的表情，便被拉入车内。

两人坐在专属行政用车宽敞的后座上，安全和隐私都经过严密设计的车内寂静无声。疾风一丝疲惫的叹息自然没有逃过卡莉姆的耳朵。

卡莉姆任由车内的黑暗隐藏对方的表情，目光不作打扰。

“我没事。”疾风却先开口了。随后，那颗脑袋在黑暗中靠了过来，靠在了卡莉姆的肩上，又因为肩章穗带的触感无奈地重新坐直。

看来没说假话。卡莉姆心想。她把手伸过去碰在对方的手边，以表安慰。

“你今天开会的时候也太冒进了...”

“我知道卡莉姆会配合我。”

“在地面总部，我也只能露个脸罢了。还好多少有料想到…“

”嗯。”声音一下子变小了，变得含混不清，“谢谢卡莉姆，“疾风停顿了一下，”刚刚有几个部队的指挥官私下派人来向我示好。“

卡莉姆知道疾风今天并不真正想要争取六课的进程，而是提前暴露自己和圣王教会作为支撑的事实。对此，卡莉姆也安排了部下去接触陆军方面可能的对象。

”所以结果还很是不错吧？”卡莉姆语气轻快地说。“帮到疾风我虽然也很开心，但是也费了不少功夫啊……“卡莉姆点亮了一个蓝色悬浮的屏幕，上面点灭的信息传讯者正是今天出言不逊的库帕二佐所在部队的秘书处。

卡莉姆朝着疾风倾身，笑盈盈地看着年下恋人的蓝色眼睛”要不要考虑给我点奖励什么的？“

疾风听话地抬起头，给了她一个吻。

一个清淡的吻结束，卡莉姆感到今天恋人的唇格外地单薄。她默默看着眼前的少女牵起自己的右手，开始细细地吻着，从手腕到指节。

她用空出来的左手抚摸疾风的后脑勺，用大拇指摸摸她棕色短发下的的耳廓。

“不要担心。六课实质建立的手续交给我就好。下周由我来提出正式的申请。”

不是的。疾风心想。不要安慰我。

“这是我们的共同的目标，不是吗？”卡莉姆猜不透疾风的心思，对方仍细腻地，虔诚地亲吻着恋人的手背。

吻来到手心，隔着指间，疾风的眼神望进了卡莉姆的眼睛。深潭般的眼神把太多想说的话包含在里面。卡莉姆希望是错觉。一瞬间，她甚至被这眼神给折磨得想掐上对方的脖子，帮她释放承担的重压。

疾风弯下腰，开始用双手解卡莉姆军式礼服的下摆和下面的白色长裤裤头。

卡莉姆有点惊讶。刚刚那个……是想要的眼神吗？卡莉姆问自己。

如果是的话，为什么这样惨兮兮的样子。她有些烦躁。

疾风遇到了困难，将军服硬邦邦的，纽扣结没有必要的繁复，车厢内屈坐着的姿势紧绷着布料。

“嗯…这个礼服不太好解，要不算了吧？”卡莉姆开口，看到那双有些失去血色的手无措地停下动作。她心里一疼。

“疾风…现在很想要吗？”她调整着语气。

疾风下意识地摇了摇头，过了几秒才回答“没关系。”她弯腰整理起卡莉姆的衣服，把凌乱的褶皱拉平。抬头挤出了一个抱歉的笑容。

卡莉姆很擅长开导和说服他人，她总是能不着痕迹地能改变他人的态度。大部分时候，这只是为了避免使用别的手段。比如说，强硬地发号施令。唯独眼前这位褐色短发的二佐，她说不得，也凶不得。

“卡莉姆，我今晚又要很晚才回去了…开完会还有些资料不得不做。”

“没人会要你加班。是你要工作。”

疾风没有料到卡莉姆会这么说，但这并不影响她已经摆出的笑脸。

卡莉姆怕自己再看着这张笑脸会忍不住脾气，索性下了车，把车门拍上。

也不能怪她。有所隐瞒的不只是她一个人。卡莉姆本来还犹豫着今天要不要告诉疾风，关于自己身体的事情。但是现在……

等她回来，再想办法哄吧。卡莉姆捂了捂胸口，像是将叹息和难以启齿的事实一同压下去。高筒军靴坚硬的底部敲击地面，找回了镇定自若的节奏。她独自走出车库，冷空气扑面而来，反而让她舒爽了几分。

也许最后还是说不出口。

  
*** ***

凌晨一点半，八神搜查官仍旧埋首于公务之中。

虽然放心不下主人，身为辅佐官的小琳也已经按时睡下了。同僚们更是几乎未见过搜查官的办公室熄灯的样子。

昨天几乎通宵准备会议，今天会后八神搜查官也没有时间洗澡。这方面有点少女的洁癖，搜查官一向是在队舍里匆忙解决，但是今天反正也没有那个心情。疾风的双眼在荧幕切换间迅速阅读着信息，忙碌的手连续打开的窗口显示着不同年份卷宗的摘录。

她的确在搜查，却不能说是为了公事。疾风在筛查卡莉姆过去记录在案的任务档案。她只有总局的权限，决定先略过圣王教会的部分着手调查。

-要不要考虑给我点奖励什么的？-

一定是自己又露出了需要安慰的表情，让对方笑着这样问。区区一个吻，算得上是什么奖励呢…她的身心早已经属于年上恋人所有。连笑容有时也无法报答的自己，亏欠着这份心意。一天一天，随着爱情的堆积，这份亏欠越来越无法填满。

疾风用食指拉扯了一下黑色领口，决定先集中精力思考有答案的问题。以时间顺序开始的档案搜查已经来到了今年，卡莉姆行事称得上是滴水不漏，本人亲自撰写的报告要点更是精简而有力。搜查官虽然不好意思沉浸在恋人利落的作风中，却也油然而生出一股自豪，手上的动作轻缓起来。

最近的一起太古遗产的搜查是在无人的管理外世界。应该不会有大碍……疾风下了初步判断，未掉以轻心地点开档案。

她睁圆了眼睛。实时图像里，三个月亮高悬于夜空的景象让她飞速在脑海中推理着。

她抄起外套甩上身，急忙地赶往门外。

有所隐瞒的不只是她自己。

  
*** ***

卡莉姆还没有睡，知道自己无法入睡，干脆就醒着，在露台上望着天顶的半个月亮。望了半天，也没读出什么秘密。

下午的时候，趁着会议上一桩事情有了着落，她本来想按计划说服连续半个月连轴转的忙碌恋人回家，好歹让她休息一天。所以清掉了傍晚后的安排。

说辞都准备好了，就说要疾风奖励自己。很少看到撒娇的卡莉姆，疾风也会无法拒绝吧？

可惜才施展了第一步，就被两人间说不清道不明的气氛干扰了思路。

卡莉姆对自己摇了摇头，转身将淡金色的液体倒入高脚杯中。这药水……还真和酒没什么两样。为了压抑卡莉姆生来的魔力天赋「月镜预言」的影响，卡莉姆杯中的是以酒精作为溶剂的月光色液体。此刻正在酒杯中遥映着月亮的光辉。这是卡莉姆按照圣王密修会的魔药师留下的笔记所自行备制的药水。因为时间的不充分，几味珍贵的材料缺失，效果也打了折扣。与圣王教会内部专门为卡莉姆配给，一年只有一份的原版魔药相比，只有外观上几不可分辨。

对月亮举杯，诵念了几句以后，液体顺着白皙的喉颈滑入体内，综合的花露带一点点苦，花体所余留的只有些许月桂属的香味。

卡莉姆舔了舔舌下，药引很快和体内的魔力作用。金色刘海下一双紫罗兰的眼睛凝视着月亮，手拍栏杆，控制着涌动的波浪不至于喧闹滔天。

随着两股力量的争夺，细碎的、金色的粒子开始从卡莉姆体内的战场流泻而出，顺着卷曲的金发，就像多年月色的沉淀被伸手搅动。卡莉姆举起手指，尝试引导无数的细小光点聚集，但很快又在震颤下四散，重新散乱地浮动，在她身上周游。

无法控制的身体变化让她害怕。她告诉自己，这只是魔力的感冒——就像，不小心吹风着凉了一样，没有什么值得疾风担心的。

后视镜内，一排路灯飞速被甩过，特别搜查官的军用轿车笔直地冲刺着，表盘指针打在限速的边缘。

卡莉姆前往圣遗物的搜索已经是一周半前，疾风飞速地疾驰着，在脑海中不知道第几遍，几乎是强迫性地计算着月相。三个月亮的魔力相汇，三个卫星在轨道上重合角度。卡莉姆的出发时间怎么也避不开相同的日程……一股焦躁爆发式地点燃了疾风内心层积的气压，疾风紧紧攥住方向盘的手迅速拍下了紧急通行的按钮，车顶的警灯升起。

警笛鸣响中，身材娇小的搜查官踩着鞋跟把油门蹬到底，死死踩住。

她快要急哭了。

*** ***

该死。军用车只能停在自治区边缘。同时也禁止魔导士飞行。该死的守旧固执的规矩，迟早统统推翻。八神疾风心想。好不容易快回到了，她碍于鞋跟，小跑着赶回两人这段时间的住所。

卡莉姆在贝尔卡自治区内挑选了几处不显眼的产权，分别置办了住所。除非像今晚这样夜色已深，疾风还是会慎重乔装过才接近。该死，她心里又冒出了这个词和一个念头，迟早让那帮闲人爱说什么说什么去。平日里疾风可不是这么说的，毕竟那帮闲人可能是全米德，至少是全首都的市民。

连日的劳累，疾风拉开门已经是气喘吁吁，她紧张得屏住呼吸。灯是亮的，卡莉姆给自己留了灯，她撇了一眼卧室，看到台灯下没有影子，她慌了神。她喉咙发干，她的眼角扫向阶梯，敏感地捕捉到脚边几颗星点的金色滚落而下。

委屈，懊恼，自责的情绪挤压着脑袋，八神疾风夺步而上。

映入眼帘的是金发的恋人在月色下受苦的身姿。

“卡莉姆！！”疾风冲过去，焦急地呼唤，用手死死扶住卡莉姆的身子，比平日沉重许多的身体让她心下一惊，不住地抚摸着卡莉姆裸露的手臂。她着急得说不出话。

“疾风…”卡莉姆想要解释什么，却看到疾风在摇头。她撑着身子站直，靠在栏杆上，最后只是说“…你下班啦。”

疾风好像遭了批评一样沉默了，松开了手。卡莉姆提醒自己，不是说等她回来哄哄好吗。疾风发动她丰沛的魔力，纯白的粒子密集地编织成网，汇聚在两人周围，将卡莉姆四散的魔力笼罩起来。

白光的映照下，卡莉姆看到疾风的眼角有些青黑，眼里除了读得出的关切，还有湿润的水汽，和难懂的情绪。恋人那天然气质的魔力带来安定，不安分的金色渐渐收拢于体内。疾风见状，松了一口气。纯白光淡下。

“卡莉姆，让我来帮你……像之前那样。”温柔的声线，波澜不惊的语气。一边说着，疾风跪了下来，双膝跪在卡莉姆身前。

“等等…”这就是她不愿意告诉疾风的原因。

“没事的，这个时间，这个高度没有人会看到。”褐发的脑袋已经往腿间蹭去，疾风的手熟练地扶住卡莉姆的双腿。

“卡莉姆靠好在栏杆上”抬眼确认了恋人的姿势，"把腿的重量交给我。"疾风伸出舌头从卡莉姆的膝盖内侧往上舔起，柔软的触感却只激发了卡莉姆激烈的想法。她夹腿想要停止对方的动作，以及脑内的景象。

卡莉姆想要变得更霸道。她想看到自己腿间的这颗脑袋疯狂起来，仅仅因为舔舐自己就兴奋至极。

魔导士的魔力光反映主人的人格。亲密时刻的情绪交汇或激化或安定魔力的流动。最开始只是疾风提议尝试，看看双月时期的性事是否有什么后果。在发现疾风所擅长的温柔周到的性爱既安全，又有一定效果之后，每年到了那个时期，疾风都有点如临大敌地关注着卡莉姆身体的变化。

但是这次……是意外。是三个月亮。如果她不说的话，疾风就不会知道她需要什么，渴求什么。

感到大腿传来抵触，疾风疑惑地抬起了头，她的眼神耐心地释放着温柔，等待卡莉姆发话。

"疾风……"卡莉姆开口，却只是说，"你会不会口干。"

"一点点酒就够了，"疾风关注着卡莉姆，伸手拿过半饮的酒杯，"等等那不是酒…！"疾风一口气将液体送入嘴里，流出一丝，晶莹地挂在嘴边。

"我知道，我之前见过，卡莉姆的，药水。"细密的亲吻再次来到腿间，疾风将卡莉姆的裙角往上推，右手掐扶着大腿。卡莉姆只希望掐得更紧一些。

"我不知道疾风喝了会怎么样……这个药水和平时的不一样，你也知道，这次是…不太一样。"但那个不一样却难以启齿。

"严重的事情都不告诉我……"疾风的声音在唇舌和肌肤的亲密中模糊。

"只是一个小感冒。"卡莉姆开始生气，到底是谁习惯什么都不说。况且…我本来打算说的。

"那我喝了感冒药也没事。就和你一样。"温软的声音没藏住委屈。

话音刚落，疾风被一把推开，踉跄着半坐在地。

她惊愕地睁圆了眼，金色长发的恋人背着月光，向自己投下长长的紫灰色阴影。

卡莉姆满意地审视着疾风的表情。她的疾风委屈的心情刚刚显露，却被自己粗暴地拒绝。

她的。卡莉姆扑在疾风身上。今晚，在这个露台上独自舔着自己伤口的金色母狮，寻求的不是温柔的安慰。

卡莉姆将疾风推倒在冰凉的地上，双手抓握疾风的手腕按在地上两边，唇舌已经开始享用。

卡莉姆重重地吻着疾风，她的舌伸往疾风喉间，占据上方的位置让她更为轻松地占据每一寸空间，齿间碰撞磕蹭也毫不在意。

疾风睁着眼，心跳敲击在地上，对自己的现状无法反应，大脑开始发麻。

卡莉姆的喘息换气直接喷在疾风的脸上，剩下的被她全数吞下。

疾风娇嫩的舌头被卷缠着，在拥挤的口腔内无处可逃，被卡莉姆狠狠地蹂躏着。石质的坚硬触感隔着背上的制服传来。手腕被按在一片冰冷上，上半身的快感与冰冷碰撞，让手指末端也阵阵酥麻。

唇舌的占据着还在继续，她的嘴被撬到最大，卡莉姆的舌带着热度一下一下地深深顶撞，让她不可避免地产生错觉。

"啊啊…"对方的舌头只回收了半秒，自己便难堪地叫嚣着霸占的回归。卡莉姆用手肘撑起，开始用双手扶着疾风的脑袋继续疯狂的亲吻。即使放开她的手腕，疾风的手也已经瘫软在原地，被捏出一圈淡红的印子，只能随着卡莉姆的动作在地上磨蹭。卡莉姆已经分不清自己的动作，以及此刻进攻的阵地。热辣的战火每一寸焰起都翻起新鲜的甜美，疾风的喉咙甚至传来甜腥的美味，鼓动着月下的疯狂。

津液挂在疾风的嘴角两边，兴奋让疾风几乎失神。

等卡莉姆终于停下来，她脑海中的光亮几乎让她以为已经看到了白昼。

"那就让你和我一样。"声音好像从很远的地方传来，疾风显然已经不知道卡莉姆在说什么。她只回过神来看到月亮还高挂在恋人的身后，半个月亮在天上，在漆黑的夜色中染出一片深蓝。月亮在疾风的眼里，卡莉姆看到两瓣半月分别在疾风深蓝色的眼里挂着。

让我疯狂的双月呵。

"光是接吻就变成这样了吗？"卡莉姆感到自己总算稍微消了点气，在疾风听来却冷硬得可怕，可怕得……让她欣喜若狂。

“八神疾风？”

就像一道期待已久的魔咒响起。在日本，名字就是一道咒语。卡莉姆一定早就知道了。卡莉姆什么都知道。卡莉姆的话…疾风着了迷似的看着卡莉姆，眼里的月亮在波澜中飘荡。

让我变成和你一样……

卡莉姆领着疾风回到卧室，她在床脚边的沙发椅上坐下，将一条腿搭在床脚边上。

疾风双膝着地跪在地毯上，跪在卡莉姆跟前。此刻她的神情已不复任何礼貌的笑意。蓝色的眼睛盯着卡莉姆的腿间，像是要用眼光掀开垂掩着的裙边。

卡莉姆眼角浮现一点笑意，又消失在锋利的眼神里。她出食指挑出疾风制服领口下压着的领带，两指轻轻地夹着着领带的末端，引导疾风向自己靠近。

疾风伸出舌尖，取悦地吻着卡莉姆，口腔中发出低浅呻吟。

她试探地抚摸着卡莉姆的大腿，手却被卡莉姆的手扶向内裤，摸到蕾丝的触感。

“脱下来。”

疾风顺从地照做了，红色的线在黑色蕾丝边上绕了一圈，被褪下挂在搭在床脚的左腿的脚踝。

卡莉姆伸腿跨过疾风的左肩，重量搭在她的肩上。

“张嘴舔吧。”

这道直白的命令在疾风的耳膜上引发剧烈的心跳。她其实早就了解自己的癖好，如果不是平时抑制自己的兴奋的话，这个想法从来就应该令她疯狂。

疾风埋头进卡莉姆的腿间，台灯下看得一清二楚，丰沃的美景令人着迷。贪婪地从中间舔了一道，带着力度的舌头压到了勃起的阴蒂，好棒……疾风脑海回荡着褒美，忍不住将脸挤向这一片湿润浓烈的阴部，从中间的洞口处朝四周舔着阴唇，在节奏中加入胡乱的方向。

柔软的脑袋上落下一只手的重量，卡莉姆把疾风的脑袋往自己的私处送。右手解开上衣的胸襟，玫瑰色的胸罩包裹着雪白浑圆的起伏，露出在月光下。

被手掌按压着，疾风的唇舌更卖力地舔弄起来，她上下抬头，脸颊也蹭着阴毛酥酥麻麻的，好棒好棒…好棒啊……疾风脑内噼里啪啦地燃烧着，脸上沾满湿腻和最爱的气味，她没法分神换气，体内涌起一阵阵热潮，她随着自己的动作一下下夹紧着双腿，张嘴含住比平时更膨胀的阴蒂，用灵巧的舌快速地扫舔。

这番动作让卡莉姆不住喘息，仰起头，她用左手用力地按着疾风的脑袋，右手则一把扯下胸罩，让粉色挺立的乳尖弹在空气中。

“继续舔，疾风，你舔得很好。”

低哑性感的声音传来，平时这道轻柔而温和，时而娇媚的声音此刻的特别让疾风的兴奋来到了极点。她身下一颤，她夹紧的腿开始剧烈地抖动，连带着身子和服伺着卡莉姆的脑袋也上下颤动，努力控制着牙齿只是挤压着自己的嘴唇，口中因快感而加速分泌的津液包裹着吮吸着，舌尖和阴蒂摩擦到几乎发烫。

疾风的颤抖还未停止，卡莉姆的阴户也朝着她扭动撞击，疾风干脆抱起卡莉姆润泽的双腿，一同抗在肩上，稳稳地保持着唇舌和卡莉姆的粘黏，乖乖地接收了全部的冲撞，她的下身也随着冲撞撞击在了椅子上，发出咚咚的闷响。

“呼……”卡莉姆很快停止了这次的颤抖，满足地呼气。她张开腿，看着疾风的脸上鼻子上都是自己的体液，眼里终于流露出平日的宠溺。

“我的宝贝…”她以前只在心里这样喊疾风，在她还更年少的时候，从很早开始就会这样喊着她的疾风。

疾风听了，欣然地靠近，卡莉姆又吻上了她。

卡莉姆将疾风抱到床上放下。踢掉疾风的鞋跟，留下白色的丝袜。

她脱去自己的衣服，侧身躺在疾风的身侧，疾风的制服还完好地穿着，只是领口已经凌乱不堪。卡莉姆抽出面纸替她擦去脸上多余的汁液，一边送上吻一边解着疾风的纽扣。

这身陆军军装疾风已经穿了第三年，她甚至不用转移目光，驾轻就熟地单手脱掉外套，扯下短裙。

"卡莉姆…"

"嗯？"卡莉姆听得出这是真切的撒娇。

"我昨天通宵加班，今天还没有洗澡…"疾风不好意思地偏过头。

"是吗？让我看看？"卡莉姆感觉好笑，她很中意今天的气味。她伸手摸到疾风的内裤，湿润的面积不可思议地蔓延，底部几乎还能再滴出水来。她想起还没有调侃刚刚疾风的表现。

"你刚刚舔我舔到高潮了。"她扯下内裤，扔到疾风胸前的衬衫上，好闻的味道飘到自己的鼻尖，她相信疾风也一定更加能闻到。

疾风涨红了脸，没有掩饰的余地。

真可爱。卡莉姆忍不住赞叹。不行，再这么可爱就不舍得狠狠地修理了。

卡莉姆的中指突然插入疾风的穴口，引来一声明亮的呼叫。她当然很清楚刚刚的湿润绝对足够了。

近似疼痛的猛烈插入体内，眼泪几乎要从疾风的眼睛溢出。她此刻才知道自己多么需要，忍耐了多久，不管是身体，还是心理，多么渴求着卡莉姆对她边界的闯入。

"平时舔的时候为什么要忍耐，嗯？"卡莉姆只是让手指更深入，深入到对疾风来说过分的地步。

"八神疾风？"手上狠狠地抽插了几下，疾风一下子哭了出来。只哭了一声，哀求地看着卡莉姆。

卡莉姆将手指拔出，脱掉疾风的白色衬衣，她皱着眉，生气地盯着那件圆领底衫，仿佛这就是禁锢着她可爱的恋人对自己吐露心声的犯罪。

卡莉姆揪起领口，将底衫撕开，和疾风的胸罩一起扔到一边。

她跨坐在疾风身上，此刻疾风的裸体上只歪扭地挂着她黑色的工作领带。她的眼神胁迫般地逼问着疾风。

疾风的表情恢复了几分白日的惨淡，但是她没有躲闪卡莉姆的眼神。

“卡莉姆问我要奖励，我觉得很亏欠你”

“你已经给了我一个吻。”是我不好，我没有说要你回家休息。卡莉姆压下平日的习惯，“继续说。”

“笑着问我要奖励，不是为了卡莉姆自己，只是想让我宽慰点，不要笑得那么难看…”

“原来你还知道…”

“但是我还是笑得很难看吧，我连笑容都没办法报答你。卡莉姆总是要想办法安慰我。总是想着我的事情，我却想着…”

“你想着谁？想着工作吗？今天是因为加班发现我的资料了？”卡莉姆的思路一向清晰。

“不是的…”疾风小声地争辩，“我是想着，想要给卡莉姆奖励，看看有没有什么我能替你做的工作才…”

工作，我想要的奖励是你别再工作。你却要用把我的工作也给做了来奖励我。

“所以，那也是工作？而且是你擅长的工作，对不对。”两个人都知道回到了最初的话题。

“我…”

“所以你今天在车里的时候也想要那样取悦我，对不对。”

“我不知道我还能…”做什么。疾风不敢触怒卡莉姆。

“我还以为是我的吸引力不够。”卡莉姆冷笑着，“你为什么要把那种禁欲的工作态度带到两个人之间。你一点都没有自觉错了？”

“我不知道该怎么办，卡莉姆。”诚实的开口从这里决堤。“你总是为我做到那么多，总是考虑着我，我总是依赖着你，万一我回不去怎么办，我不配。”我有罪。

“你要回去哪里，疾风。”

“我一个人的时候，特别是最近工作的时候，即使把自己隔离起来，也不再感到舒适。我很焦躁。我好像觉得痛苦，我总想你在身边。”

“那叫寂寞，疾风。”卡莉姆有点忍受不住了，她现在就想抱着心爱的人，八神疾风真的好傻。

“听我说，疾风。我也会寂寞，我不是总是考虑着你的事情，我想的一直是我们的事情。”卡莉姆认真地说“今晚我很想你在身边的那一刻，你就回来了。你赶到了我的身边。也许你从来不觉得，但是每次我需要的时候，你都会这样赶到我身边，从不缺席。”

疾风在听。疾风从未想过那样的自己，在她眼里，赶往自己身边，总是及时将自己拉入怀里的一直是卡莉姆。在她一次次，周期性地把自己剥离的时候。

“我从未否定过你对自己的主张…以后，我也不会去否定。”

“我不知道我该怎么办…卡莉姆。”疾风再次开口，“我开始害怕回去一个人，我开始不接受那种可能。”

她听到了，死死护住的边界松动，呼救的声音从深处传来。

“回到我们的地方就好……疾风。”我爱你。卡莉姆俯身吻了疾风。我现在就救你出来。

"疾风，答应我。"卡莉姆趴在疾风耳边，笑得明晃晃的。

卡莉姆又开始对我笑了，疾风安心地想。她看上去好开心，而且魅力四射。

"…爽的话要大声叫出来。"

笑意重新收敛成性感暧昧的沉默，卡莉姆将疾风的乳房纳入口中啃咬，手指毫不留情地插入，抽送着，搬运着她的爱意。

疾风的喊叫声脱缰，比起平日本就甜美的声线更加稚嫩，卡莉姆让心中的负罪感替欲望加把火，她在动作中为这个念头浅浅地笑了。

她悄悄把这个念头告诉身下的女孩："疾风，罪人也要做爱，不如做更多的爱。"

她游刃有余地在疾风身上作浪，一直以来只有小心怕弄碎了，今夜是她放纵的时候。

疾风的小腹几乎能看到自己手指勾起的形状，甬道内靠近入口的上方肿起，鼓成球形。她的食指狠狠地盯着这个点，左右晃动。

"啊啊啊…！哈啊啊啊啊啊！！"

疾风的喊声已经接近哭喊，但这并未如从前那样动摇卡莉姆。

她不再刺激肿块，而是往后方深入的地方插去，比起快感，这里更多的是异物感。

疾风果然睁着眼渴求起来，娇嫩的臀部在卡莉姆的手掌上一跳一跳。

卡莉姆用眼神鼓励她说出来。

"干我……卡莉姆，求你"疾风说得很快。

"我不是在动吗？"卡莉姆嘴角带笑。

"让我爽，卡莉姆……干我好不好，像刚刚那样狠狠干我"

"再求求我。"卡莉姆贪心起来。

"求求你，卡莉姆，我爱你，我想你干我，只想你，只要你…爱你…"

疾风犯规了。卡莉姆手上插着疾风，一边将疾风的头按在床头墙上，吃着她的耳朵，啃着疾风的脖子。

"爱你…呜啊啊啊啊爱你！卡莉姆啊啊！"只是不住地重复着，疾风被翻过身来干，她双手趴在墙上，膝盖今晚第几次跪着，卡莉姆左手玩弄着疾风的酥胸，把两边的乳房挤到一块儿玩弄。

卡莉姆也开始动情了。浑圆的乳房泛发红光，夹着她的金发贴在疾风的背后，右手的中指和无名指狠狠地从下往上插着疾风，几乎要把她提起。

光是在换了体位以后，至少是第四次去了。疾风开始完全地哭喊，眼泪流到颈窝里。和卡莉姆预计的一样，超过了每次做爱的限度。疾风的水从卡莉姆手上往下流，动作着的手止住了喷流，热流只是不停地涌出。卡莉姆想都没想，横抱过疾风开始舔和吞咽。

"疾风好美味。"卡莉姆满意地收汁，舔着疾风大腿的深处。她最钟爱疾风的腿，这里是只属于她目光的地带。

"卡莉姆，我还要…继续干我"

卡莉姆失笑。双手抱着的大腿明明已经脱力，她在疾风身上的运动已经进行了快一个小时。

"你有力气吗，疾风。"卡莉姆牵着疾风的手来到自己的腿间，"我们一起"

疾风勉强支起了手，实在是已经抬不起手，或者身体任何一个部分去动作。

"这样就够了。"卡莉姆动作着自己坚实的腰腹将疾风纳入，手臂用力，又重新进入了疾风的身体，这次是用整根手指的抽插。

"好爽！……好舒服"泪痕还未干，新的眼泪又涌出。卡莉姆在想这个宝贝是用什么炼成的。在快感的刺激下，疾风的手也开始主动地进攻，迅疾地攻击着卡莉姆的弱点。过于了解的身体，手指几乎是自动地在摸索动作。

"卡莉姆也舒服吗……"疾风温柔地看着她，但是这是完全释放的温柔。卡莉姆加大手上的力度回应恋人的爱。一下一下充分的撞击让疾风抬起腰，又开始了新一轮的扭动……

"我也很舒服哦。没有什么比得上看到你的这幅样子，疾风。"卡莉姆舔着疾风的耳朵，将她的脸把过来和自己接吻。

"好爱你。"为什么平日会不敢说呢。

"我也爱你，卡莉姆。"清澈的声音，一直没变的声音。

  
我们又重逢了。

这都要感谢三个月亮。

搭乘脱轨的星间火车，金发和褐发的恋人相拥着出发了。

众人的眼里你是白日闪耀的星辰。

只有我让你在夜晚也不停歇地燃烧。

夜天的主人呐。

在三个月亮的世界，月亮上有什么呢。

如果那是一片荒芜的世界，就让我们占有吧。

月光不会泄密。

今夜我们只是一对放纵的隐秘恋人。

流连忘返于，复数的月亮之上。


End file.
